


Muppet Wash!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Marco helps the Muppets when they are dirty!





	Muppet Wash!

Marco was in the laundry place of the castle.

"I need laundry done," he told Sir Lavabo.

"What kind of laundry?" Sir Lavabo asked.

"This laundry," Marco said and he showed him the Muppets.

"What happened to the Muppet?!" Sir Lavabo said.

"They got too needing to be washed, so they can't walk now." Marco said. Kermit waved but he could barely move his arm from all the dirt weighing him down.

"Okay, I can wash the Muppets," Sir Lavabo said. So he took the Muppets from Marco and then he washed Kermit and Miss Piggy and Fozzie and Gonzo and all the other Muppets.

"Thanks for helping us!" Kermit said. "Let me thank you by playing a song."

"Ooh, I love songs!" Star shouted. She had just walked into the laundry area, too.

"Hi, Star!" Kermit said. And then he started playing Rainbow Connection and everybody was happy.

The End


End file.
